Star Trek Discovery Special
center|link= Hallo Leute, dieser Blog wurde von mir – Aki-chan86 – einem Mitglied des Entertainment-Teams für euch verfasst. ---- Seit über 50 Jahren schafft es Star Trek uns zu begeistern, neue Visionen eines Franchise zu zeigen, eine große Anzahl an Fans zu begeistern und in neue Territorien vorzudringen … wo noch nie eine Fernsehserie zuvor gewesen ist. In diesem Special blicken wir zurück auf 50 Jahre Seriengeschichte, stellen die Pilotepisoden der einzelnen Serien vor und vergleichen wie sich Star Trek im Laufe der Zeit verändert hat. Star Trek thumb|left|335px thumb|300px|left Titel: Der Käfig (The Cage) Darum geht’s: Die Besatzung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] besucht unter Captain Christopher Pike (Jeffrey Hunter) eine Welt und entdeckt die scheinbar Überlebenden eines Raumschiffabsturzes. Die Talosianer, die durch einen nuklearen Krieg unfruchtbar geworden sind und mit mentalen Kräfte Illusionen erschaffen können, versuchen vor allem Pike dazu zu benutzen, um Nachkommen zu ziehen. Hintergrund: Alles nahm seinen Anfang, als Gene Roddenberry seine Idee für Star Trek bereits 1964 beim NBC verwirklichen durfte. Trotz vollkommen anderer Crew enthielt die Pilotfolge eigentlich bereits alles, was eine gute Star-Trek-Episode ausmacht. Interessante Konzepte, die humanistische Philosophie Roddenberrys, fortschrittliche Technik und interessante Charaktere. Die außerirdische Spezies wird als Spiegel für die Darstellung menschlicher Probleme verwendet. Genutzt hat es diesem Konzept wenig, wie das Testpublikum befand. Zu lang, zu wenig Action, darunter befindet sich mit Nummer Eins (Majel Barrett) eine Frau in einer Führungsposition. Vergleicht man dies mit „Voyager“ als auch „Discovery“, werden Frauen heutzutage als Hauptrollen begrüßt. Verarbeitet wurde die Folge später erneut im „The Original Series“-Zweiteiler „Talos IV - Tabu“ und wirft dort auch noch einmal die ein oder andere Perspektive auf das Thema Humanität. Star Trek: The Original Series thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|300 px Titel: Die Spitze des Eisberges (Where No Man Has Gone Before) Darum geht’s: Die USS Enterprise unter Captain James T. Kirk (William Shatner) findet eine Warnboje des verschollenen Raumschiffs Valiant. Bei dem Versuch die Grenze der Galaxis zu passieren, wird die Enterprise beschädigt. Die Kräfte von Kirks engem Freund Gary Mitchell (Gary Lockwood) in der außersinnlichen Wahrnehmung (ESP) werden ins Unermessliche verstärkt und er entwickelt einen Gott-Komplex. Kirk muss eine Entscheidung treffen, ob er gegen seinen Freund handelt, um sein Schiff zu retten. Hintergrund: 1966 hatte Roddenberrys zweiter Versuch Erfolg, was an der Zusammensetzung der Episode, der Besatzung bzw. dem Cast und ihren Interaktionen untereinander lag. Die Crew unter dem jungen, charismatischen James Kirk wirkt trotz der Gefahren im All deutlich frischer und jünger. Pike war aufgrund persönlicher Probleme deutlich ausgebrannter, der Plot aufgrund der Illusionen der Talosianer ruhiger. Während die restliche Brückencrew erst im Laufe der Serie etabliert wird (Charaktere wie Pavel Chekov treten sogar erst während der zweiten Staffel der Serie auf) liegt der Fokus klar auf einer kleinen Personengruppe. Allen voran Kirks Beziehung zu Spock (Leonard Nimoy) wird aufgebaut – der bereits bei „Der Käfig“ dabei war – und damit steht ein Außerirdischer auch zum ersten Mal wirklich als Mitglied der Crew im Vordergrund. Die Geschichte ist zwar deutlich actionlastiger, verliert aber nicht Roddenberrys Konzepte aus dem Auge. Star Trek: The Animated Series thumb|left|335 pxthumb|left|300px Titel: Das körperlose Wesen (Beyond the Farthest Star) Darum geht’s: Die Enterprise wird von einem toten Stern angezogen. Dort entdeckt die Besatzung ein riesiges Schiff, dass tot im Weltall treibt. Ein Landungsteam um Kirk beamt auf das Schiff und entdeckt, dass die insektoide Crew das Schiff aufgrund eines unbekannten Wesens selbst zerstört hat. Der Landetrupp hat nur wenig Zeit und bringt dabei auch etwas mit an Bord. Hintergrund: Die Zeichentrickserie wird vielfach unterbewertet oder geht oft unter, gerade weil es sich um Zeichentrick handelt und sie lediglich die Abenteuer der Fünf-Jahres-Mission fortsetzt. Die Handlung hört sich im Vergleich abenteuerlich an, denn die Serie hat nur 25 Minuten Zeit, ihre Werte zu vermitteln. Jedoch können durch die Wahl des Mediums deutlich exotischere Lebensformen, Farben, Effekte und einzigartige Geräte sowie Technik dargestellt werden. Erst in „Enterprise“ werden uns intelligente insektoide oder vogelähnliche Spezies in Realform begegnen. Star Trek: The Next Generation thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|300 px Titel: Der Mächtige & Mission Farpoint (Encounter at Farpoint) Darum geht’s: Im Jahr 2364 trifft die Besatzung der neu in Dienst gestellten [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] unter Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) bei ihrem ersten Einsatz auf Q (John de Lancie), der die Menschheit für ihre Natur vor Gericht stellt. Picard und seine Crew sollen beweisen, dass sich die Menschheit zu einer besseren Spezies entwickelt hat und er stellt sie auf die Probe: Sie sollen das Rätsel von Farpoint-Station lösen. Hintergrund: Sehen wir in „Die Spitze des Eisbergs“ noch Menschen mit einem Gott-Komplex, wird 21 Jahre später (im Jahr 1987) in „Der Mächtige“ mit den Q wirklich eine omnipotente Spezies eingeführt, die mit den Menschen spielt. Nichts neues, doch die Serie hat im Vergleich zu ihren Vorgängern einiges gelernt. Man sieht bereits alle wichtigen Mannschaftsmitglieder, als auch unvergessliche Gesichter wie Natasha Yar (die den ersten Tod innerhalb des Hauptcasts in einer Star-Trek-Serie hat) – eingeführt werden. Die Menschheit hat neue Hürden überwunden: Ehemalige Feinde, wie die Klingonen, wurden zu Freunden, neue Technologie wie das Holodeck stehen zur Verfügung und Androiden wie Data erkunden ebenfalls Menschlichkeit. Dennoch zieht sich dieser Pilotfilm etwas in die Länge und wirkt wie „Der Käfig“ noch etwas steif, etwas dass sich unter dem Produzenten Rick Berman ab der dritten Staffel der Serie nach mit Roddenberrys Rückzug und Tod ändern wird. Star Trek: Deep Space Nine thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|300px Titel: Der Abgesandte, Teil I & Teil II (Emissary) Darum geht’s: Auf Bitten der Bajoraner hat sich die Sternenflotte bereit erklärt, die verlassene Raumstation Deep Space Nine nach der Cardassianischer Krieg zu besetzen. Commander Benjamin Sisko (Avery Brooks) übernimmt das Kommando und auf Bajor wird ihm von der religiösen Führerin Kai Opaka prophezeit, der Abgesandte der Propheten zu sein. Sie macht ihn auf die Drehkörper aufmerksam, die zum “Himmelstempel” führen sollen. Er entdeckt ein Wurmloch zum Gamma-Quadranten, welches ihn schließlich dazu bringt, nicht nur Bajor zu beschützen. „Der Abgesandte“ besitzt alles was einen guten Serienstart ausmacht! Die Handlung ist sehr vielschichtig aufgebaut. Konnte man die anderen Pilotepisoden noch recht als eigenständige Adventure-of-the-Week-Abenteuer sehen (das gilt auch beschränkt für „Der Mächtige“ und „Mission Farpoint“), gilt das für die Doppelepisode „Der Abgesandte“ nicht mehr. Es werden mehrere wichtige Figuren und Handlungselemente eingeführt, die in späteren Staffeln später noch von Bedeutung sind – allen voran das Wurmloch. Auch unterschied sich die Serie bereits sehr vom ursprünglichen Konzept: Eine Raumstation, auf der verschiedene Kulturen zusammenkommen, alles ist nicht immer sauber wie in der Vorgängerserie, die Charaktere sind oft grau gehalten, zudem gibt es später trotz der Einzelepisoden auch eine recht fortlaufende Handlungen. Star Trek: Voyager thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|300px Titel: Der Fürsorger, Teil I & Teil II (Caretaker) Darum geht’s: Auf der Erde erhält Captain Kathryn Janeway (Kate Mulgrew) den Auftrag, nach einem vermissten Schiff des Maquis, einer Widerstandsbewegung, in den Badlands aufzuspüren. Von der Raumstation Deep Space Nine aus bricht die neu in Dienst gestellte [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] auf, und wird dabei auf die andere Seite der Galaxie transportiert. Nicht nur müssen die Crews der beiden im Delta-Quadranten gestrandeten Schiffe miteinander auskommen, auch muss Janeway einen Weg nach Hause finden. Hintergrund: „Deep Space Nine“, „Voyager“ und „Enterprise“ stammen vom Team um Rick Berman, Roger D. Moore und Michael Piller. Sie bauen auf bereits in den Vorgängerserien eingeführten Elementen auf und ebenso werden einige Grundsteine für die weitere Handlung gelegt. Dennoch ist „Voyager“ anders, man könnte sagen eine ein bisschen modernere „The Original Series“-Version. Janeway, der erste weibliche Captain als Hauptcharakter, ähnelt Kirk. Die Episoden in „Voyager“ fühlen sich trotz fortlaufender Handlung sehr episodisch an und sind leichter zu verfolgen. Doch in „Der Fürsorger“ werden Charaktere erst nach und nach innerhalb der Episode eingeführt, zusammengeführt und positioniert. Eine komplett neue Situation entsteht dadurch, dass sich zwei gegnerische Crews gegenüberstehen, was theoretisch ordentlich Konfliktpotential liefert. Schade, dass dieses Potential dann im Laufe der Serie weitestgehend verschenkt wird. Star Trek: Enterprise thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|300px Titel: Aufbruch ins Unbekannte, Teil I & Teil II (Broken Bow) Darum geht’s: Captain Jonathan Archer (Scott Bakula) erhält im Jahr 2151 – 100 Jahre vor den „The Original Series“-Ereignissen – das Kommando über die ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), das erste Raumschiff mit einem Warp-5-Antrieb. Archers Vater ist für die Entwicklung des Antrieb verantwortlich. Auf der Erde taucht plötzlich ein verletzter Klingone auf. Der Verletzte soll zu seiner Heimatwelt Qo'nos zurückgebracht werden. Doch die Vulkanier sind gegen die Testflüge und Missionen. Auf dem Flug wird der Klingone von einigen gentechnisch veränderten Suliban entführt, die plötzlich aus einer Raum-Zeit-Verzerrung aufgetaucht sind. Hintergrund: „Aufbruch ins Unbekannte“ verspricht einen guten Start in eine interessante Zeit, in die Geschichte der Föderation. Nie zuvor stand der Gedanke der Entdeckung und Entwicklung so stark im Vordergrund. Ein ähnliches Feeling verursachte auch der erste Pilotfilm und die Serie – es handelt sich um eine Art Wild-West-Situation; nur mit moderner Technik. Und das kommt auch sehr im Pilotfilm zu tragen. Die vielen Actionszenen gehen jedoch auf Kosten der Vermittlung der Star-Trek-Philosophie. Dennoch kann „Aufbruch ins Unbekannte“ sehr gut unterhalten, denn die Serie versucht den Spagat zwischen altem Star Trek und einer neuen Erzählweise ab der dritten Staffel über folgenübergreifende Handlungen zu schaffen. Star Trek: Discovery thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|300px Titel: Das vulkanische Hallo (The Vulcan Hello) & Kampf beim Doppelstern (Battle at the Binary Stars) Darum geht’s: Im Jahr 2256 - 10 Jahre vor den Ereignissen der „The Original Series“ - spielt „Star Trek: Discovery“. Commander Michael Burnham (Soniqua Martin Green), aufgezogen von Botschafter Sarek (Peter Flechtner) auf Vulkan, dient auf der [[USS Shengzou|USS Shengzou]] unter Captain Philippa Georgiou (Arianne Borbach). Sie untersuchen ein Gebiet, in dem sie auf Klingonen treffen. Die Sternenflotte gerät durch die Handlungen Burnhams an den Rand eines Krieges mit den Klingonen. Gleichzeitig will der klingonische Krieger T'Kuvma (Pierre Peters-Arnold) die zerstrittenen Klingonen-Häuser hinter sich vereinen und das Imperium zu neuer Stärke führen. Hintergrund: Die neue Star-Trek-Serie setzt Maßstäbe in der Erzählperspektive und gleicht sich Qualitätsserien der letzten Jahre an. Die Handlung wird nicht mehr vorrangig aus der Sicht des Captains und seines Führungsstabs erzählt, sondern aus der Sicht einer Einzelperson (Michael Burnham). Auch wird ein großer Teil des Fokus auf die Klingonen (T'Kuvma) und seinem Getreuen Voq gelegt. Selten nur hat man so viel Klingonisch gehört wie hier (vergleicht man dies mit „The Next Generation“, ist der Anteil dort lächerlich). Die Serie bleibt trotz moderner Optik, Techniken und andere Darstellungsweisen durchaus den Prinzipien von Star Trek treu Probleme der heutigen Zeit aufzuzeigen, obwohl hier deutlich danach gesucht werden muss. Actionsequenzen und Schlachten wirken im Gegensatz zu den neueren Filmen aber nicht überhastet. Das größte Problem von Star Trek: Discovery dürfte jedoch sein, dass viele Elemente, schwer in den bereits etablierten Kanon passen oder eben sich nach dem Aufbau neuer Serien richten, weswegen die Serie ein wenig wie ein Fremdkörper wirkt. Star Trek hat trotzdem den Sprung den Sprung ins 21. Jahrhundert geschafft. Fazit 50 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit und faszinierend ist zu beobachten, wie sich sowohl Star Trek als auch die Fernsehlandschaft über diesen langen Zeitraum verändert hat, um auch weiterhin attraktiv für Zuschauer zu bleiben. Das hat auch etwas mit dem Sehverhalten zu tun. Standen einige Trekkies den folgenübergreifenden Handlungssträngen wie in „Deep Space Nine“ anfangs noch skeptisch gegenüber, so hätte „Star Trek: Enterprise“ schon früher eine ausgefeiltere Handlung gut getan (ähnlich wie in „Battlestar Galatica“) und nicht erst in der dritten Staffel. Damit hätte die Serie schon früher ein Beispiel für andere Serien gesetzt. Somit ist es an „Star Trek Discovery“, diese Entwicklung fortzusetzen. Wie seht ihr den Start von Discovery? Gibt es einige Dinge, die ihr nicht mögt? Und welche Episoden stellen für euch den gelungesten Start in eine Star-Trek-Serie dar? Schreibt es in die Kommentare Kategorie:Aki-chan86